1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anchorage for tibia plates of a knee joint endoprosthesis, the anchorage being disposed in the upper part of the skin bone, on both sides of a central web or ridge extending from the front of the knee joint to the rear thereof, and having planar side faces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to join tibia plates, having a base face to be anchored in the upper part of the skin bone, to one another by means of dovetail-like snap-in projections and recesses (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,550,704) or to join tibia plates to the shin bone by means of projections of dovetail-like cross-section in corresponding profiled-milled cuts in the bone (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,608,628). As has been found in practice, these known joints are not sufficiently stable, since anchorages with smooth faces do not make a good joint with the shin bone and profiled milled cuts of the shin bone are difficult to prepare and likewise do not appear to be sufficiently stable.